Hunter's Night
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: Octavian Lancaster is unusual for a teenager from a Career District: He has no desire to compete in the Hunger Games. He's only gone through with the training because it's what is expected of him. What happens when he gets reaped for the 68th Hunger Games? Rating T for violence and language.
1. A Dubious Honor

**Chapter I: A Dubious Honor**

**A/N: This is my first foray into the fascinating world of Hunger Games. I would like to thank Silent Wolf Singer for the bouncing of ideas around and Oreocookielove2468 for her beta-reading. I hope you all like this story. SSD **

* * *

Octavian Lancaster blearily opened his eyes. It was barely light outside in District II of Panem, and today was Reaping Day. Like the eleven other districts in Panem, his district would send two tributes, a male and female between the ages of 12-18 to the Capitol to participate in the Hunger Games.

Even though it was _technically_ illegal to train tributes for the Games, there were three districts that "trained" potential tributes. Districts One, Two, and Four were the districts that did that. Tributes from these districts usually were volunteers and were the most likely to wind up winning the Games.

Octavian was unusual for a teenager in a Career district. He had no real desire to volunteer for something that could wind up with him dying in a loud, grotesque manner. He knew that his chances of getting reaped were pretty slim, since he didn't take out tesserae.

"_Besides, there are several guys in my age group that are talking about volunteering."_ Octavian thought. And each one of those guys were assholes of the first order. He wouldn't shed tears over them getting ripped to pieces in the arena. And they wouldn't shed tears over him.

As he turned back over in his bed to try and get some more sleep, his door flew open and heard an excited yell, "Octavian wake up!" and a jump on his bed. It was his baby sister, Lucilla.

Mock groaning, Octavian sat up and promptly began tickling her. Lucilla wiggled in an attempt to get away from her big brother, but failed miserably.

"I see you two are already awake. It's nice to see you so carefree." The siblings looked towards the doorway. It was their uncle Julian with a slight smile on his face.

Their uncle was a former peacekeeper. He was more of a father to them than their own had been, of whom Lucilla mercifully had no memories. Octavian was not so lucky.

Lucilla looked just like their mother, with ash blond hair and green eyes. Octavian had black hair and steely blue eyes that he shared with his uncle and father.

"Now that you're up, you may as well have breakfast. Today could be big day," Julian said. As Octavian got up, Julian added with a smile, "By the way, Serena's here to have breakfast with us. So you may want to hurry up."

* * *

Sure enough, Octavian got ready in record time for breakfast. As he climbed down the stairs, he noticed his oldest and best friend immediately. He'd know that reddish brown hair anywhere!

"Serena!" He called out happily as he moved down the stairs and hugged her minding her shoulder. Having gotten into a training accident two years ago, she no longer had the full range of movement in her right shoulder. Serena no longer trained to be a tribute.

"It's good to see you too Octavian," she replied as she returned the hug. Serena also gave Lucilla a hug and nodded to Julian.

Breakfast was a happy affair with toast and eggs. They all talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

After breakfast, Octavian had to quickly get to the town square, so he could stand with the other seventeen year old boys for the reaping. He ignored the dirty looks he got from his fellow trainees.

He was rather good at the weapons training, showing a preference towards swords in general. And a weapon called the gladius in particular. He was also good at improvising things in a very short time and thinking quickly.

There were four chairs on the podium. One was for the mayor, one for District Two's escort, Elton Prescott, who had freakish blue skin this year with a blood red suit. The last two chairs were for the mentors, previous victors from the district. It looked like the mentors this year would be Brutus and Lyme.

* * *

Then it began. The tale of the history of Panem like every other year. How it had risen from the ashes of a place that had once been known as North America. And it's thirteen districts. Then the Dark Days where the thirteen districts had risen up in rebellion. In the end, twelve of the districts had been defeated, with the thirteenth being razed to the ground.

The Treaty of Treason had given the districts their new laws that would guarantee peace and safety. But at a price. The yearly reminder that it was a bad idea to bring about the Dark Days a second time was the Hunger Games.

The mayor then rattled off a list of Victors from District 2. There was a decent amount of them, since this was a career district. The most recent victor from district 2 was Enobaria. She had won her games by using her teeth to rip out the throat of her opponent. Octavian silently thanked whoever was listening, that Enobaria wasn't a mentor this year. She freaked him out.

The mayor then motioned to Elton Prescott, who confidently strode up to the balls containing the names of potential tributes.

"Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever your favor!" He said in his smooth Capitolian accent. He started to say "Ladies first…" Before a girl called out, "I volunteer!" and walked up the podium.

Elton turned to her and asked smoothly, "And what is your name, my dear?" The girl replied, "My name is Clotho Vega."

Octavian looked at the girl. She was relatively attractive with sandy blond hair, green eyes, and very pale skin. Clotho was also quite fit. She would probably do very well in the arena.

After things had died down for Clotho, Elton said, "And now for the boys…"

Octavian waited for one of his classmates to volunteer. But Elton had already picked a slip of paper from the ball.

Unfolding it carefully, the escort called out, "Octavian Lancaster! Please come forward."

* * *

Heart in his throat, Octavian began the longest walk of his life. He heard the snickers of his classmates. He now knew why none of them had volunteered. They'd _wanted_ him to get reaped.

He had to broadcast calm; otherwise Lucilla would go ballistic, even though she was more than likely going ballistic already.

"Well, aren't you handsome," Prescott commented. Octavian could barely look at anyone. He especially couldn't look at Lucilla or Serena.

Mayor continued reading the mind-numbing Treaty of Treason, and then he nodded to Octavian and Clotho to shake hands. It had to at least look like this was an amicable arrangement. Even though there was a good chance that one would kill the other.

* * *

**A/N 2: So… What do you guys think? As for what Octavian looks like, picture Garret Hedlund when he was playing Murtagh in the movie Eragon. **


	2. Date with Destiny

**Chapter II: Date with Destiny**

**A/N: I would like to thank Oreocookielove2468 and District5972 for their beta work. They've helped a lot! Enjoy the chapter my readers! SSD**

* * *

Once the anthem finished playing, Octavian and his fellow tribute were whisked away by Peacekeepers. But it wasn't like they would have to worry about tributes from District 2 trying to escape. Here, it was considered an _honor_ to be reaped or volunteer.

"_It's an honor I could've lived without having."_ Octavian thought ruefully.

Once they were inside the Justice Building, Octavian was led inside a room full of soft black leather couches. He was alone as they took Clotho to a different room. He knew what this was for: what would most likely be the last time he actually saw what was left his family.

Octavian wasn't particularly surprised when he saw who his first visitor was: Lucilla. She burst into the room, crying and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly, smoothing her hair down, soothing her like he'd used to when their dad had beat their mother.

As she calmed down a mite, she said, "I don't want you to die, big brother." There were still unshed tears in her eyes with, her lower lip still wobbling.

He held her face in his hands, and kissed her forehead. "I'll come home. I don't want me to die either."

After a few more moments of them just sitting there hugging each other, Lucilla's three minutes were up. As she went out, his uncle came in. No sooner had the door shut; Octavian went up and hugged him. Julian was one of the few people he didn't have to be strong for.

Julian hugged him back and looked at his nephew with sadness in his eyes, before stepping back a bit. But before Octavian could say anything about the sadness, he told his nephew, "Octavian, you have had a good deal of training in that combat school, but brute strength will only get you so far. If you use your brains along with your weapons training, there is no reason you don't stand a better chance than the other tributes."

Octavian nodded his agreement. When he thought his uncle was done, Julian gave him one last piece of advice: "Do _not_ underestimate the tributes from the lower districts. Just because they haven't had the weapons training you've had, does not mean that they don't have useful skills that can tip the battle in their favor. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Uncle Julian." Octavian replied. He'd had no intention of underestimating _anyone_ in the arena. As he noticed that the peacekeepers were coming back, he gave his uncle a tight hug. Before his uncle left, he said, "Octavian, I love you like you were my own son. You will always make me proud, no matter what happens in the arena." Julian seemed to be a little choked up.

Octavian was still trying to keep it together from his uncle's visit when he got surprised by Serena who gave him a bear hug. The friends just sat in silence. There was so much they wanted to say, but couldn't find the words for. But just the presence of the other, was enough.

Shortly before the peacekeepers came for her, Serena finally spoke. "Good luck Octavian. I know you'll go far." As she got up, his best friend did something that surprised him: kissed him on the cheek.

He was still slightly surprised as he and Clotho were escorted to the train. As he walked up the steps, Octavian knew that he was making his date with destiny.

* * *

About five minutes after they got onto the train, it was leaving the station. In one day's journey, he would be in the Capitol.

When they were about 10 minutes out from District 2, their mentors walked in. In one fluid movement, both Octavian and Clotho braced at attention.

Brutus had a big smile on his face as he waved them down to relax down into parade rest.

"Congrats you two. Be proud to show your District honor in this year's games. I'm Brutus, one of your mentors."

Lyme just nodded her greeting. She didn't talk very much. Continuing on, Brutus said while looking at the both of them, "One thing that we need to get out of the way quickly: Do you two want separate training or would you two like to train together?"

Octavian didn't want to train together. He didn't trust Clotho any further than he could throw her. And judging by the look on her face, she thought the same of him. Before Clotho could get a word in, Octavian quickly said, "I would prefer not to train together."

Not looking at all surprised by this, both of the mentors nodded. Brutus continued, "Okay then. Clotho, you will train with me. Octavian, you will be training with Lyme."

Octavian was surprised at that proclamation. From what he'd heard via scuttlebutt, Brutus usually trained the male tributes. But Octavian was careful to hide his surprise. Hiding his emotions had been second nature to him since he was about six.

"_Father, you're hurting Mom!" he'd cried out that night when his father had come home drunk and promptly began beating his wife, Pietra._

_In his attempt to pull his father Marius off his mother, he was backhanded across the room. _

Octavian shook his head. He didn't want to think of that right now, he had more things to worry about like trying to get through the Games. He hoped that none of his companions had noticed.

* * *

About two hours later, after talking with Lyme about his strengths and weakness, Octavian went back to his quarters on the train. Lyme was one of those people that were very hard to read. She had recommended that he watch the reapings from the other districts to size up the competition.

Octavian did _not_ like the looks of the tributes from district 1. The female tribute, Ruby Kard, was on the younger end of being a Career, having only _just_ turned 16 a few days before the reaping. She looked particularly full of herself. Now the male tribute from district 1 really made Octavian worry about his odds. This guy was just plain _tall_. Named Silk Hilton (Octavian didn't even bother to suppress his snort at the first name) he was particularly good looking. But Octavian could tell, even though it was only from a picture, that this guy had absolutely no soul. Both of the tributes from district 1 had been volunteers.

He'd barely paid any attention to his own district's reaping, only really catching that the commentators were surprised that no one had volunteered in his place.

There was nothing truly distinctive about the tributes from district 3 at all. Both of the tributes from district 4 were volunteers as well. Octavian noticed that the girl, Pearl was particularly attractive. As was Lono, the male tribute from four. He had a wrestler's physique. Lono would be a formidable opponent in the arena.

Districts 5 through 7 passed by in a blur until Octavian saw a flash of reddish brown hair. Pausing the program, he rewound it to the beginning of that district. It turned out that the male tribute from district 8 was the one with that distinctive hair color. His name was Bobbin Sand and he looked particularly thin and gangly.

The next two districts passed by in a blur before Octavian saw something from District 11 that hit him close to home. The female tribute from 11 looked to be barely older that Lucilla, though he saw that Lily was thirteen years old. She was also very small.

"_Size matters not, though it usually helps."_ Octavian thought to himself. He decided to keep as close an eye on her for a number of reasons, not the least of which, she reminded him of his baby sister.

Finally, the show got to district 12 which meant that the end of the show was near. Octavian watched as the girl, who looked very malnourished ascended the stage. Then the boy came up. Though he hadn't volunteered, the seventeen year old Eli Stark still strode up to the podium with a grim purpose.

Shortly after that, Octavian turned off the television screen. He had a lot to think about and he wasn't even certain that he was going to even be _able_ to sleep.

But he knew that it was necessary, as the next several days would be filled with activity. In a surprisingly short time later, Octavian felt himself drifting off into dreamland. Tomorrow, he would be in the Capitol.

* * *

**A/N 2: What did you all think of the chapter? **


	3. Circus Principium

**Chapter III: Circus Principium**

**A/N: Apologies on the long wait. My home computer has gone on the fritz among other things. I would like to thank District5972 and Oreocookielove2468 for their beta reading. Also I would love to thank Silent Wolf Singer for being a sounding board. Enjoy the chapter! Sparky She-Demon**

* * *

What seemed to have been mere moments since he'd closed his eyes, Octavian was rather rudely awakened when a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him.

As he bolted out of the bed, Octavian noticed that Lyme was holding the bucket. Before he could get a word in, she commanded,

"Get cleaned up and dressed. We're about 20 minutes out from the Capitol. If you get done quickly, you may have a chance to eat. It'll most likely be your main meal today. You'll be exhausted after the parade."

With that she left the room.

Silently cursing, Octavian stripped off his soaking wet clothes and went into the shower part of his compartment. He would need to take the fastest shower of his life.

Five minutes later, Octavian was out of the shower and getting dressed. Since his clothes from yesterday had been cleaned, Octavian just put them on again. They were a simple blue shirt and black slacks. No doubt he would have to change out of them once he got to the prep center before he met his stylist.

Octavian immediately wondered what kind of get up he'd wear for the parade as he walked down to the dining car.

Sure enough, when Octavian got there, there was a whole buffet of breakfast food. Fruits, cereals, eggs, and pastries, this table had it all.

Feeling ravenous, Octavian filled his plate with oranges, green grapes, eggs, and a bagel with cream cheese. He also got a cup of orange juice to go with the meal, since he didn't care much for coffee.

As he began to dig into his breakfast, Octavian didn't even look up when the door opened. He looked up and it was Clotho. They nodded a greeting before going back to their meals.

About ten minutes later, Lyme and Brutus also entered the dining car. After getting their food together, the mentors also ate in silence. As Octavian finished his food, he looked up. They were approaching the Capitol.

Once they got further into the city, Octavian noticed that there were tons of people gathering around the train as it arrived. It seemed that everyone was clamoring for a glimpse of this year's tributes.

Octavian was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of various colors of the Capitolians. The clothes, their hair, and the fact that their skin was dyed unnatural colors unnerved him slightly. Still, he put on a mask of happiness and waved to the crowd.

It was never too soon to start impressing people.

As they were about to get off the train, Lyme told him, "Let the stylist and prep team do whatever they want and don't resist. It won't do you any good."

With that, Octavian and Clotho were whisked away into the Remake Center by a group of Peacekeepers.

Who knew what was in store for them? And what kind of getup would they be wearing in the parade?

* * *

About three hours later…

Octavian was biting the inside of his cheek as yet another piece of paper covered in wax was yanked off, covered in his leg hair.

"At least we don't have to wax you as much. Thank goodness you're from district two and not one of the lower districts otherwise we'd have had to get another vat of wax!" A man named Prospero tittered. His skin was dyed purple which clashed with his jade green hair.

"Glad to be of service." Octavian ground out with a fake grin plastered on his face.

"We can't wait to see what Drusilla comes up with for you!" a woman with green hair squeaked. Her name was Freya.

The third member of the prep team was named Linus. He'd been the one who said the least of the three. Beyond an introduction, the man had barely said two words. Linus commanded,

"Go wait in that room over there. Drusilla will be with you momentarily." Octavian put on a pair of boxers rather gingerly, as he was still more than a little sore from the waxing.

Once he got into the room, Octavian sat down on the bench. It was a little cold, but hopefully he wouldn't have to wait for long.

A short time later, the door opened and young woman flowed into the room, studying him closely. The woman looked comparatively normal for a Capitolian, with midnight blue hair, peachy skin, and forest green eyes.

"Hello Octavian. My name is Drusilla and I'll be your stylist for this year's games. And hopefully later on in the future," she grinned.

"You look a little young for being a stylist for a Career district," Octavian observed.

"I inherited District Two from my mother. That's why I'm young for a career stylist."

Drusilla walked around him, looking at Octavian closely. Before Octavian could get another word in, she asked,

"How do you feel about being masculine with a historic twist?"

One instruction from Lyme crossed Octavian's thoughts,

"_Let the stylists do as they wish."_

He just nodded his assent.

* * *

Several hours later, Octavian was standing by the chariots waiting for the Clotho to arrive so they could be arranged in the chariot to their stylist's desires.

Octavian was wearing a form fitting bronze chest plate, with a red cape and a helmet with deep red bristles that looked like blood. The helmet hid most of his face. That was the costume for the upper half of his body.

On his lower body were some bronze greaves and bronze cloth leggings. He was wearing sandals on his feet.

"_All in all, I could look a lot worse. At least my costume covers most of my body._" Octavian thought.

He'd seen some of the getup that the lower districts were in. District 7 dressed like trees. The District 10 tributes were dressed like cowboys. But he felt the sorriest for district 12. They were practically naked and covered in coal dust. While Octavian had stared at the girl from 12, it wasn't out of lust. It was out of pity.

A slight cough to his right got his attention. It was Clotho. He took in her armor. It was black with some gold frippery and she wore black leggings with it. On her head, she had a gold band.

Thinking that he should say _something_, Octavian blurted, "You look good."

Clotho did give him a small smile before replying, "You don't look too bad yourself." An awkward silence started.

During that moment of silence, Octavian's eyes practically bugged out of his head. Ruby, the girl from district 1 was covered in gold paint and was wearing a _very_ skimpy bikini. All of the male tributes had seen her walk by and had that same dumbstruck look on their faces.

Once she got up into her chariot with her fellow tribute Silk who was wearing next to nothing as well, Clotho elbowed him in the side, giving him a dirty look along with it.

He could practically hear what Serena would say at his reaction, _"Get your tongue back in your mouth before you trip on it!"_ He also could imagine her rolling her eyes while she said it.

Octavian smiled as he and Clotho got into their chariot at the imagined conversation. A short time later, they were rolling out the door.

It was more of a quick ride than an actual parade. Octavian just focused on waving and smiling at the crowd. It was madness. So many people waiting to watch these twenty-four teenagers kill each other off until only one remained.

Octavian heard the President speaking, but wasn't really listening. He was looking at the other tributes. Again the girl from district 11 caught his attention. She was wearing a blue fairy outfit that looked startlingly similar to one that Lucilla had worn for Halloween a few years ago.

Even though he knew it was unintentional, it was almost as if fate was trying to remind him of his baby sister.

* * *

Lily felt eyes on her again. Not eyes from the audience. Looking around, she noticed that the male tribute from district two was looking at her. When she met his eyes, the boy immediately averted them, seemingly embarrassed at being caught.

Octavian Lancaster was his name. Her mentors found it interesting that no one had volunteered to take his place in the games. And judging by the look in his eyes, perhaps he would be different from the usual careers?

Her train of thought would've continued in that direction, were it not for the horses starting to move back again.

"_I'll try and get a better bead on him tomorrow. When I can see his entire face,"_ was Lily's final thought as her chariot rolled into the Training Center.

* * *

After removing the costume with help from Drusilla and his prep team, Octavian put on a pair of loose shorts and a T-shirt. He was too tired to even eat. As soon as his body hit the bed, Octavian fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: There is a poll concerning the armor that Octavian will wear in the arena. I'm having trouble deciding between the two.**

**OC tributes with face claims:**

**Silk Hilton- Colton Haynes**

**Ruby Kard- Holland Roden**

**Pearl Lopez- Alexa Vega**

**Eli Stark- Dylan O'Brian**

**I'm looking for ideas as to who could play Clotho, Lono, Lily, and Bobbin. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
